


Sparrow

by meadoe



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, big question mark, kureno is my favorite dont fck with me, mostly kureno/akito sex with some jealously hmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadoe/pseuds/meadoe
Summary: He whispers I promise and forever over and over again and maybe her world will somehow be okay.





	Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> I have five fucking 'new work' tabs open on my browser from weeks ago and none of them have been finished so,,, here ya go,,,, here's my version of an hour written drabble. maybe i just wanted to write some smut.

She dreams of being a bird. A small, black one with wings that spread wide. She wonders what flying is like. Does it feel free? Is it like running away, having the ability to go wherever you want, with no one to hold you back?

When Kureno's curse breaks, she knows that he's no longer a bird but just a human, a human who can run away. A human with a different set of wings. And it's terrifying - crippling, almost - to know that there's nothing that can keep him grounded. So she begs, she pleads, she cries until she doesn't have any tears left, and grips onto his shirt so tight that it just might rip apart at the seams. 

And he whispers _I promise_ and _forever_ over and over again and maybe her world will somehow be okay. 

It isn't.

//

He's soft; he smells like clean linen and his voice is kind, gentle, quiet, barely above a whisper most of the time. He mostly listens, though - listens to her complaints, her needs, her wants, her commands. He's eager to please and she's eager to be pleased. He gives her everything and then some more. And she takes and takes and _takes_ and somehow it's still not _enough_. She grasps at nothing - after all, he's not really there, the part of him that was attached to her was lost when everything started to shatter - and she tries to fill the void with his presence. Anything that says _stay_.

And it's because he's soft that he does. His hands roam her body as if she might break (and maybe she will) and he's hesitant with his touches until she says _more_. It's almost sickeningly sweet when his lips brush against the hollow of her throat, her collarbones, behind her ears. It's almost revolting how careful he is when he undresses her. 

It reminds her of _him_ \- and his calloused hands, forcing them around her neck, wanting _her_ to be the one that breaks - and suddenly she can tolerate Kureno's gentleness. And maybe that's why she wishes to bed them both; one to cling to and the other to push away. But that's not important now, and she wraps her arms around Kureno's neck, pulling him on top of her. She tugs on the collar of his shirt, pushing his head down until she feels his lips brushing against her bare skin.

_Stay._

//

There was a time when she didn't take him for granted. She fluttered around him, afraid that if she made the wrong move he'd be scared off. She crept into his room in the dark, crawling into his bed hesitantly, and poking at his sleeping form under the blankets. When he realized that her eyes were full of tears, her small body shaking, he'd sit up immediately and pull her into his arms. 

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked, rocking her gently until she calmed down a bit.

"Are you going to leave me?" She cried again. 

"Never. I promise."

She'd leave before he awoke in the morning, insisting that she was never frightened.

//

She didn't understand why Shigure did it. In fact, it didn't even fucking matter, really, because the fact that he did it was enough to make her hate him to her very core. It was disgusting, rotten, a sin in the eyes of his own god. If she hadn't been in such a state of shock, numb to everything around her and pointing to the door, perhaps his punishment would have gone differently. But his hands were tainted and she wanted him out of her sight. Gone.

(Perhaps she should chose her words more carefully next time.)

She ran to Kureno shortly after, her fists clenched tight against her stomach, fingernails digging into her palms until they bled. When she slammed the paper door so hard it rattled, storming into the room with such a fury that hadn't been seen before, something in her had changed. 

"Aki-" The words didn't get to leave his mouth. She strode over in one fluid movement, her bleeding hands pushing against his shoulders and pinning him to the floor beneath her. He opened his mouth - whether it was to ask what was wrong or show concern for her injuries was unknown - but she silenced him, crashing her lips into his with so much _hurt_ \- something to bring on a different kind of pain. 

"Don't talk." She commanded, removing the buttons of his shirt one by one, "just fuck me."

Kureno nodded (eager to please) and Akito pressed herself against him (eager to be pleased). She rode him on the floor like that, her knees bruising as they knocked against the wood, her black hair matted and clinging to her forehead with sweat. She could tell he was still trying to be gentle, his fingers barely digging into her hips, and that made her even more insistent. She made sure to rock back down, taking him in as far as she could, until he couldn't help but scrape his nails against the small of her back. A part of her felt victorious. 

She didn't come - that was never the intention. But she felt powerful, in a new, thrilling way and couldn't help but smirk when he came inside her with a loud grunt. He was still dazed, eyes far away, when she climbed off of him and left the room as quick as she had arrived.

It didn't take long before she felt the familiar hollow, sinking feeling in her heart return once more.

//

They fight back and forth - or rather, she does - with a long strand of _I hate you_ 's and _why are you so mean_. He looks at her with cold and calculated eyes. She looks back viciously. In the back of her mind, she thinks if the curse breaks that he'll be the first one to go. 

Every time he parts with harsh words, words that cut right through her and leave her feeling sick. Hatori checks on her when Shigure leaves; he hands her water and pills and tells her to get some sleep. She tells him to fuck off. Kureno comes in and she wants to say the same thing but she doesn't. She wraps her hand around his and pulls him into the space besides her. Most of the time they just fuck, but on the rare side she presses her back against him, saying that she wants to be held without words. He buries his face in her hair, kisses the back of her neck, and holds her until he feels her breath steady into sleep. 

In another world, with a less bleak life, she wonders if Shigure would ever hold her like this. 

//

Akito panics when he's not there. Her heart beats a mile a minute, she can't sit still, her voice rings high and shrill and she doesn't know what to do and _oh god where did he go what if he doesn't come back._

But he always comes back. 

//

She dreams that she's a bird again. Except this time she isn't flying. She doesn't remember how it happened but her wings are gone, all that's left is a few broken feathers. All she can think is _I can't move, I can't fly, I'm stuck._ The sky is cold. The earth is cold. She's cold.

She wakes up alone, shivering, and with a fever of 40 c. 

There's no such thing as being able to run away.

Everyone has to stay.


End file.
